


Trouble

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: A buchou has to be able to help with almost anything...unfortunately...





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2011-02-24 04:18pm to 04:38pm

"Stop pulling!"

"I'm not pulling!"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are! Besides, if you hadn't insisted on washing it we wouldn't have that problem!"

"If I hadn't, it would still be dirty!"

"It wasn't really dirty!"

"Yes, it was!"

"Was not!"

"Then what was that black and brown stuff? New highlights?"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck yourself! It's not like I just wanted to help!"

"I didn't want your help!"

"I…"

"Jirou! Gakuto!"

Both still glared but obediently turned. It would be really idiotic to get on the bad side of Atobe Keigo.

"What are you two still doing here? Ore-sama declared the end of training almost an hour ago."

Gakuto wanted to growl but thought better of it. Instead he pointed towards the blonde. 

"He destroyed my hair!"

"Did not!"

"You insisted on washing it! No one's allowed to wash it but me!"

"You forgot your shampoo! You graciously gave me permission when noticing and I didn't hand mine over immediately!"

Atobe sighed. "Classes will resume in a few minutes. Classes you are both going to attend."

"Not like this!" Gakuto returned heatedly. I'm not going to class looking like the first man who ever lived!"

Jirou snickered. "Would at least be something new."

"Jirou."

"Gomen'nasai, buchou."

"As ore-sama sees it, this situation is both your fault and the appropriate punishment will be decided shortly. But for now Jirou will go to class. If you're asked about Gakuto's whereabouts, answer that you haven't seen him. Gakuto, you will take another shower. Ore-sama is going to give you some proper shampoo. And don't try to make a face. It might have a different smell but it will let your hair fall like you are used to. Dismissed."


End file.
